It all began with a favor
by thefrequencyisreal
Summary: Olivia pope is college student trying to pay for school and save money for law school. Fitz is a retired soldier who currently is a truck driver and fill in as a bouncer as his buddy, Jake, Strip club. This is a night Fitz won't forget, and neither will Olivia.


**A/N: This story is a requested story form MyPenCries. I did my best, I hope this is what you were looking for lol It's a one shot for now unless anyone wants me to continue. i'm officially back in the writing game. submit story requests on here or on my tumblr. Happy reading. Xoxo**

I can't believe I'm doing this. She thought for the millionth time. Actually doing this, I've never acted on an impulse to this extent. There's no turning back now… Olivia thought to herself as she starred at her sparkly barely there bra and panties. Doing a quick once over, she stopped at her face unable to recognize the girl underneath the make-up, flawless curls and 6 inch heels.

"Livvy Reigns. They're asking for you out there, should I keep them waiting."

"No. I'm ready I guess." She said looking away from her reflection. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"It gets easier baby girl, look at us, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. You'll enjoy it more, give it a month or so, this is only you second week, after this, I know they'll wanna keep you. Go knock 'em dead kiddo."

* * *

"Jake you have got to be kidding. No!"

"Come on Fitz it's just keeping everything calm and walking a bunch of sleazy girls to their car after they do their thing. Nothing big."

"That is a lot big, just because I'm not driving for three days doesn't mean I want to spend it at a cheap, dirty ass strip club that is covered in sticky carpet from who knows what and never gets cleaned."

"Watch it. Don't talk about my place like that. I just haven't gotten around to fixing it up yet, I'll get to it. Come one Fitz I have no one else, look you can even drink all you want.. So… what do you say?"

"Fine. I'm doing it as a friend and I don't want to drink I want cash."

"How much?"

"$250 a night, just because it's you."

"Fitz.."  
"You make enough. That's my deal."

"Fine. $250 a night, you know if you had a special female in you life you wouldn't be so stubborn and selfish."

"Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

_I can't believe I let him talk me into doing this. What do you even wear to a strip club as an employee? This is absurd._ Fitz thought to himself. Finally settling on a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. He almost looked as if he was a guest not an employee.

_Livvy! Livvy! Livvy!_

_Come on shake what ya mamma gave you!_

_You're gonna have to come down here and work for this $50!_

She tried to block out the men and the music only helped a little, but some comments still got to her. She had the body that all the girls at school would pay for and knew just which way to move her hips and work the pole, it just didn't seem right in this fashion.

Her 5 minutes of fame were up and she collected the extra bills laying around.

Making her way through the crowd and marching across the sticky carpet, she went to buy herself a glass of wine because she deserved it.

"Hey baby, when you're done that lucky gentleman to my right will be in room #5. Can you take care of him please? Thanks doll." Jake spoke at her instead of to her and took a $20 out of her hand. "Owner's fee." He slightly smiled and walked away. Now she was $180 short for this month's school payment.

Fitz watched as Jake made his way towards him, but he was looking past him at the lady in the bar. "what is she doing here?"

"Who?.." Jake asked scanning the var. "Oh her, that's Livvy Reigns. The crowds new favorite."

"What's a girl like her doing here?" He could tell from the way she sat there and drank her wine that this wasn't the place for her.

"Everybody has bills to pay, some like the fast cash more than others."

"No, she can't be a stripper."

"Yeah, she just left the stage as a matter of fact." Jake added before being interrupted by a guy walking toward Livvy Reigns.

"Excuse me I think you need to back up a little bi sir."

"Didn't you hear me!" He sneered grabbing a fistful of hair and holding her head in a way that forced her to look at him.

"Jake! Are you seriously not going to do anything?! This is your club, he's attacking her!"

"Fitz this is a strip club, it happens from time to time… who is she to me?"

Fitz pushed pass Jake and made his way over to her.

"Excuse me sir, I think you need to remover you hands from this lady, I don't think she wants anything to do with you."

"Is this your girl?"

"No sir."

"Well I think I can do with her a I please." He stated pulling her off her stool by her hair so forcefully she fell to the floor hitting the side of her face on the bottom of the stool on the way down.

Fitz immediately punched the guy breaking his nose on contact and began dragging him towards the exit along with the help of the other bouncer.

Olivia was quite certain he ripped some of her hair out and she would have a bruise on her face. This is not how she planned out he college life. Picking herself up from the floor she began to gather herself and started stumbling towards the bathroom. She felt someone grab her arm and she started trying to fight them off. "Let me go! You don't know me!"

"hey, hey, calm down. I'm just trying to help. Let's get you cleaned up." Fitz tried to calm her. Without another word, he carried her to the bathroom and at her on the counter.

"You can be in here this is the women's bathroom." She said attempting to get down from the counter.

"Sit. And I don't care. Let me see your face." He gently lifted her chin and stopped when she winced away. "You lip in bleeding… hold on, don't move." He ripped off a piece of his shirt, because the towels and napkins did not look sanitary, and ran it under some water.

"You don't look or act like a bouncer… who are you?" She asked as he dabbed at her lip.

"I'm Fitz. I'm doing a favor for a friend and filling in as a bouncer. I'm also a retired soldier and drive tucks now..."

"Oh... Oww! I can do it myself you know."

Fitz continued doctoring her lip as if she said nothing. "You don't look or act like a stripper, who are you?"

Olivia didn't know him, she didn't know if he could be trusted. Nobody knew about this double life. "I'm Olivia… A student. Trying to get money for school and save for law school."

"Well nice to meet you Olivia." Fitz smiled a smile that made her smile shyly in return. He noticed a bruise forming on her cheek and her lip had started to swell.

"Come on, let's get you home and put some ice on that lip." He guided her off the counter by her waist, Olivia tried not to think anything of it, but he was different that other guys, especially bouncers.

"I don't know you. I'm not showing you where I live."

"Well then I'll take you to my place and when you sober I'll trail you home, or call you a cab."

"What is I say no?"

"Did I not just carry you to the bathroom?"

Olivia thought about it, that was true, but he could be a murderer.

"…Fine."

Olivia fell asleep in Fitz bed while resting on the ice pack, so he covered her up and camped out on the couch. He checked on her every couple of hours. His phone was ringing off the hook and he knew it was Jake. He called his voice mail and played the most recent one.

"So not only did you leave the job, you ran off with my stripper! The guy, the one you threw out wanted his money back, so he got a refund. That heifer owes ME $70! Bring her here!"

Fitz threw his phone to the other end of the couch, checked on Olivia one last time and fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
